


One Shots and Shit

by lTheRavenl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Teen Titans (Comics), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Fandoms - Freeform, F/M, bunch of stuff, mature stuff, one shots and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lTheRavenl/pseuds/lTheRavenl
Summary: Basically what the title says and yes. I'm new here, so.... hi.





	1. Little Bird, Little Bird

The roar of the thunder storm awoken her from her slumber, her blue eyes shot open as she sat up on her bed, scanning her surrounding to only be greeted by the flashing light of lighting that illuminated her room briefly. Rachel couldn't believe that she had the same dream about that man, a man who saved and helped her with wounds when she was lost within Rome's large forest during the winters cold.

That man has always been on her mind, she could never seem to get the smell that he had out of her senses, being scented with a musk like smell with a hint of coconut body washed. She hated herself for this, but that man, she remembered he's name very well... Reaper. Groaning to herself, she ran her hand through her hair as she looked at her nightstand to see a silver charm with a 'T', she knew it stand for this base call Talon and she knew that Reaper lost it as she kept it to herself, making it a necklace to wear as she hoped to meet him again.

"The things he does to me." Rachel whispered to herself till she heard a low, raspy chuckle coming from within a corner of her room, her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she try to speak, but nothing came passing her lips nor her throat as she felt a familiar aura, an aura that belong to the man no other than-

"Reaper." She called out to him, her eyes fixed on the source of where the chuckle came as she heard heavy booted steps coming towards her, she sensed him standing in front till another flashing light of lighting illuminated her room again as he stood visible in her sight, but... without his mask. Quickly, she took in every feature of his face, his skin was like a bronze color, scattered with scars, a goatee and his eyes where a charming yet menacing brown color to some, but not to her.

"Hello, little bird." Reaper said to her lowly and deeply, his voice layered with husk yet a hint of lust... for her as he smirked at her mischievously. "What are you doing here?" "You have something that belongs to me, little bird." The two said to each as she looked at the charm she had kept for a few months, looking back at him as she grabbed ahold of it before putting it around her neck.

"Why? Why go through all the trouble for something so small like this?" She asked him as she gently played with the Talon charm that belong to him, slowly watching him lower himself on the edge of her bed, leaning himself close to her as he softly whispered to her. "Don't play dumb, little bird. You're an empath. How about you read my mind and find the answer for yourself." He stated to her lowly with the same smirk plastered on his lips, sensing that he opened his mind to her as she began to read his mind.

Then, she was greeted by various vivid and... erotic images of him, kissing her everywhere, her neck, cheek, jaw and chest while his hands roamed and caress every curve and inch of her body. He imagined her moaning his name to her out of bliss like music, but before she read more of his mind, she stoped herself as she let out a shaky gasp from the vivid images, her body grew hot to the touch as she felt embrassed with herself on her emotions, especially passion reacted to this.

Seeing how she reacted made him chuckle deeply at her as he moved himself closer to her. "N-Normally, I'll call people who think such... things disgusting, but you... why me?" Rachel asked Reaper out of confusion, wondering why a man like him would imagine such things of a woman like her who made for destruction and never to be loved sexually or any form, but this man. Oh, he dared to play against the rules. "See, little bird. When I saw you in those thigh high boots of yours, you spark something in me that I thought would never spark again and I knew. That I had to make you mine and only mine." Reaper said to her huskily as he gently ran his claw fingers on her outer thigh that lay hidden underground her blanket, earning a shaky gasp of delight from her.

Damn this man, her emotions where going out of control, but she couldn't hide it anymore. She has feelings for this man, for the infamous Reaper and all she could was just leaned into his touch as she cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, where their tongues danced as he earned a delicious moan from her as he smirked wickedly against her lips as he lower down on her bed, pulling her blanket off her with force as she wore a simple black tank top and black shorts. She tugged at his coat, bringing him closer as she wrapped her right leg around his waist as he right, claw hand cupped her thigh, gently sighing his fingers into her skin as she whimpered from the feel.

Breaking the kiss to catch their breathe, her heart thumped heavily in her chest as she looked up at Reaper, breathing heavily and particularly begging with her eyes for him not to stop as she spoke to him. "P-Please. Stay with me. For tonight and for when I wake. Please?" She begged him through a heavy breathe as she shivered underneath his touch as he ran his hands slowly underneath her tank top, touch her soft skin as he smirked at her like the devil as he whispered to her before kissing her with such heavy hunger and passion.

"For you. Anything, little bird and I'll make sure you  
scream my name tonight."


	2. You're Mine

How could she let this happen to her? Rachel asked herself that question many times as she looked at herself in mirror within her bathroom, her eyes examined the three day old dark, purple bite mark that was left on her neck thanks to Reaper. Gently touching it, she can remember how she gotten this, her team out on vacation as she wanted to stay at the tower as an opportunity to have wonderous alone time with just her and Reaper. She remeber how the man himself, pinned her against the wall out of nowhere, holding her hands above her head with his own as he just, attacked her with his mouth.

Thinking about that very event made her warm, cursing herself for feeling such thanks to her emotions, she tried her best to cover it with makeup, her leotard or anything, but nothing worked as she let out a low groan of defeat. "Damn you, Gabriel." She said to herself lowly as she quickly jumped by the sound of Gabriel's voice breaking through the silence. "You called, little bird?" Gabriel said to her teasingly, a wicked grin across his lips as he looked at her, seeing her dressed in only her navy blue leotard and thigh high boots while leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom with his arms crossed.

"Don't do that ever again. You almost made get make up on my leotard." She said to him sternly as she looked at him, giving him a glare as he simply chuckled at her attempts to scare him. "Why are you using makeup for? You're beautiful without it." He coo to her softly in a charming way of his as she simply rolled her eyes at him before walking up to him, pointing at the dark purple mark on her neck as she covered it. "Thanks to you for biting my neck. I can't cover this damn mark." She stated to him as she walked of her bathroom and into her bedroom, feeling his eyes still following her every movement as he walked towards her.

"You really can't blame me for that, Rachel. It's not my fault that your body likes it when I bite, lick and nip at every inch of your skin with my teeth, mouth and tongue." Gabriel said to her in husky tone of his as he stood behind her, trapping her against her dresser as he watched her cross her legs from every word he said, chuckling at her on how she already started to feel excited as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently began to kiss along her shoulder blade, earning a breathy sigh of bliss from her.

"N-No, Gabriel. Not here- ah!" Before she could say anymore, she was thrown roughly on her head by him, her face was red as a strawberry by now as she watched this man before her eyes take his coat off, letting it fall on the floor as he removed his armor, leaving him in his boots, pants and his muscle shirt that hugged his form very well to her eyes. Slowly, he crawled his way on top of her small form, trapping her underneath him as he pinned her hands on the sides of her head, beginning to attack her neck with delicious kisses and bites thanks to her for forgetting to zip the collar of her leotard back up.

"W-What are you e-even doing.. ah!.. here?" Rachel asked him through heavy sighs of bliss and blissful moans from his kisses on her neck, feeling him smirk against her neck to her question as he looked at her, their eyes locking onto one another as both brown and blue orbs met. "Heard your team is gonna be on vacation for a week. Figured I took the opportunity to come over and stay here with you without them. Just imagine it, little bird. You and I alone together in this big tower. Think about the many possibilities of many ways and places I can take you. How loud you can scream and moan my name, begging for more, and more, and more till you can't walk, stand, or even sit correctly. Just. Imagine. It."

Damn him, she thought to herself, his words didn't help with the excitement that was building up within her as she let out a shaky gasp from the thought as he chuckled at her wickedly like the devil, himself would. Staying quite for a moment from his words, Gabriel gently pressed his hips against her own, their groins touching which caused a sharp gasp to passed Rachel's lips as he took this as an opportunity to attack more the space on her neck, licking and trailing his kisses up to her jawline and cheek as he felt her body react out of instinct as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her form if even possible.

"Look at you. All hot and bothered. All thanks to me." He whispered to her through a raspy voice that lingered with wicked passion as he nibbled on her earlobe, earning a low whimper from her that was music to his ears. "D-Do your worst, big owl." She panted to him softly as she felt the corner of her lips tugged upwards into a mischievous smirk as he chuckled at her wickedly, whispering to her before pulling her into a hungry, wicked, passionate kiss as he ripped at her leotard out of hunger.

"Be careful for what you wish for, little bird."


	3. Soreness In The Little Bird

"Ow." She groaned to herself as she gently stood up on her legs from kneeling down a period of time while searching for something she needed. Rachel swore her legs were shaking whenever she took step from being sore and in pain as well, she knew damn well on her legs gotten like this... all thanks to Gabriel and his hunger for. He was never quite the patient man, but that never bothered her, but it only stirred her emotion passion to make her do mischievous things to get him wild up.

Rubbing her legs gently with her hand, she heard the familiar voice of her new friend, Mercy walking into the kitchen area she was in with a cup in her hand as she walked towards, a concern expression on her facial structures. "Mein gott. Raven, are your legs okay?" Mercy asked her in a worry tone as she looked at her with worry eyes, earning a friendly smile from Rachel as she nodded her head. "I'm fine, Angela. Just, my legs are a bit sore." Raven stated to her as Mercy made an 'oh' sound from her mouth as an understanding to her words.

"Well, do take it easy, Ms. Roth. It is not good to put yourself in more stressful situations. It'll worsen you're legs." Agenla stated to her as she nodded her head at her words, dismissing herself from the kitchen area as she headed towards her living quarters that a few floors up and down a couple of halls. Out of sight and sound, just the way she likes it to have privacy to herself.

Walking into her room, she closed and locked the door behind her and turning around, her eyes widened as she was greeted by the view of Gabriel himself, in his Reaper outfit with his coat thrown on the floor, mask off with a book in his hand and his legs spread just a bit. Tease. "Gabriel. What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel asked him as she walked towards him, crossing her arms below her chest as she cocked her hip out.

"Got a bit lonely at Talon. So, I came to see my little bird." He stated to her through a purr and a raspy chuckle that always seem to drive her crazy, seeing her cheeks flush with red as she playfully roll her eyes at him. "Charming as always, big owl." She said to him softly and just as she turned around to head to her bathroom, she felt him grab her waist and lifted her off of her feet and over his shoulder, earning a soft gasp of surprise from her that made him chuckle like the devil, himself.

Roughly yet gently, he threw onto her bed, roughly ripping at her cloak as he threw the shredded pieces onto the floor, watching her tremble underneath his form as he smirked wickedly at her. "G-Gabriel! That's my second to last pair of my cloak!" "I know." He stated to her lowly through a purr as he gently ran his large hands on her waist and down the sides of her legs, feeling her tremble and shiver underneath his touch as his eyes scan her slowly, laying upon deep, purple marks of his fingers and hands digging into her skin last night.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Rachel." He whispered to her softly as he gently rubbed the marks on her skin, earning a delight sigh of bliss from her as he looked down at her. "Don't apologize, Gabriel. I... actually like it." Rachel stated to him through a shaky gasp as she looked up at him, gently cupping his cheek with her hand as trail her fingers along the scars on his cheek, watching him lean into her touch as she watched the tone in eyes turn into a wicked, passion filled ones and just before she can react, he pinned her arms down above her head with one hand, his hips pressed against her own roughly as she tremble underneath him.

"So-" He said to her in a low, raspy, husky tone of his as he gently leaned his face close to hers, before whispering. "You like it when I'm rough with you, hmm, little bird? Letting your inner demon come out and play with the reaper, huh? Naughty bir-" "Gabriel." She interrupted him through midsentence, looking up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist out of instinct as he looked down at her before responding. "Yes, little bird?" "Shut up and kiss me." The two spoke to one another as he simply chuckle at her before pulling her into a kiss filled with need, hunger, and passion, his hand still pinning her arms down as he then whispered to her once more before ripping at the rest of her clothing.

"Looks like I need to mark you again. Cuase your little spandex friend still doesn't know who you belong to."


End file.
